Unimaginable Sai's Story
by chiisai no kuro 'Neko
Summary: Bertemu dengan orang asing di bus adalah hal paling umum yang pernah dialami oleh sebagian besar penduduk di kota besar. Tapi kalau menolong orang di malam berhujan deras? serta segala keperluan yang serba mepet? ditambah lagi dengan problem aneh lainnya.. Well, inilah kisah kepepet seorang Sai. don't like don't read. NOT yaoi.


Sai's story

By chiisai no kuro 'neko

...

Gsss..

.

.

Tap tap tap tap tap..

.

.

Grk..

.

.

Gsss..

.

.

Hujan deras dan suara pintu bus menggema di telinga Sai. Ia melipat tangan dan memperhatikan keluar jendela bus. Halte bus yang ia tuju masih jauh, sedangkan hari sudah lama menggelap. Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian memutar otak, apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Hmm.. Di tasnya ada sketch book, sedangkan kotak pensilnya tertinggal di kamar. Sehingga seharian ini ia meminjam pen, pensil, dan penghapus pada Sakura. Untungnya mood Sakura sedang baik hari ini.

Lalu dompet, buku cetak Biologi dan Kimia serta buku catatan. Earphone? Rasanya ada. Sai mengingat kembali apa ia membawa ipod nya atau tidak. Terlalu malas membuat gerakan yang tidak perlu untuk mencari. Ia hanya mengingat ingat (percayalah ada saatnya seseorang sangat malas hingga terlalu malas membuat gerakan tak berguna*).

Oh, kemarin Naruto baru mengembalikannya.

Lumayanlah.

Setelah mengaduk-aduk sedikit isi tasnya ia menemukan sisa obat flu dan demam miliknya kemarin, lalu melupakannya. Dengan sigap mendapatkan ipod dan earphonnya lalu ia memilih lagu yang sesuai dengan selera musiknya; dark, classic, beberapa lagu DJ yang masih masuk akal menurutnya juga beberapa lagu pop yang enak didengar.

Setelah menaikan volumenya dan menyelipkan ipodnya ke tas, ia memangku tangannya pada jendela dan kembali menikmati hujan. Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan hujan, ia kembali mengingat apa saja yang ia pelajari hari ini. Ia bergumam sambil memajukan bibirnya, sesekali mengigit bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Kepalanya bergerak pelan mengikuti tempo musiknya.

Gess..

Tap..tap..tap..

Bugh.

Sai tau ada seseorang pemuda yang basah kuyup duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi ia terlalu cuek untuk sekedar melihat wajah teman sebangku barunya. Ia tetap pada posisi sebelumnya, menghadap ke jendela.

Merasa tidak nyaman karena celana hitamnya jadi ikut basah, ia menoleh. Ternyata pemuda di sebelahnya memakai jaket bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya sampai batas hidungnya. Mungkin tertidur pikirnya.

Tak jadi protes, ia mulai menunggu kembali. Membetulkan posisi duduknya. Melirik jam tangannya. Jam 10 malam. Mengerang tertahan dan kembali memangku tangan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menggencat dadanya. Hatinya sesak. Lagu yang ia dengar sedari tadi ia dengar, tak ada yang masuk ke otaknya. Sejak kapan Sai jadi tidak sabaran?

Ada 8 halte dari tempat kuliahnya sampai apartemen nya. Dan sudah 4 yang ia lewati. Berarti tinggal 4 lagi. Kembali ia mengerang dan mendesah lelah. Tanpa sadar ia kembali memajukan bibirnya.

Path..

" Urgh... Hmm.." Pemuda di sebelah sai mendesah tertahan tidak nyaman. Tangannya terjatuh ke atas tangan Sai.

Sai terperanjat. Tangan pemuda sebelahnya sangat panas. Anehnya ia khawatir, tidak biasanya dia begitu. Sai selalu terlalu cuek, Sakura dan Ino juga sering berkata demikian.

Yah, mungkin masih ada sedikit nurani di dadanya yang tersisa. Seperti pepatah mengatakan 'di dalam hitam pekat, pasti ada setitik putih'.

Sedangkan pemuda sebelahnya terus mengerang tidak nyaman. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah Sai memang harus menolongnya? Haruskah ia bertahan pada predikat cuek mautnya? Berusaha memutar otak membuatnya semakin pusing. Ia memilih untuk kembali cuek.

Sesekali melirik pemilik tangan panas tersebut. Terakhir kali Sai melirik ia sempat melihat sesuatu yang bening dan berkilau karena terpantul cahaya mengalir di pipi pria-Orang-tak-dikenal-dan-demam- tersebut.

Huh? Sebelah alis Sai terangkat. Apakah benar sesakit itu? Menderita sekali kelihatannya, ck peduli apa Sai pada pemuda asing tersebut? Pikirnya.

Oh, Sai! Apakah perlu kau secuek itu dan tega membuatnya mati demam disampingmu dalam perjalananmu pulang? Hanya karena 'cuek' mu itu?

Sai menyentuh tangan pemuda itu kembali. Rasa khawatir dan bersalah langsung menggerogoti perutnya. Suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dibanding sebelumnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Harusnya ia bertindak lebih cepat dari tadi. Tanpa berpikir seberapa kekuatan yang dimilikinya dari tubuhnya yang kurus dan sedikit lebih pendek dari pemuda seumurannya, untuk mengangkut pemuda asing tersebut. Saat pintu bus terbuka, dengan sekuat tenaganya ia menarik pria disebelahnya keluar dari bus.

To be continue...


End file.
